Symmetry Complex
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: How hard is it to convince your wife that you want more children? Marriage/family fic. One-shot.


_I need a stress reliever. *Cries._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>A long, sleek black luxurious limo easily stirred its way out of the wide front gate of Shibusen Academy and slowly drove its way towards to one of the most extravagant and grand mansions in Death City.<p>

Inside the limo, a young man with three white stripes adorning his striking dark tresses closed his amber eyes gently, sighing deeply and tiredly as he did so. Work had been more stressful now that he –Death the Kid –had been assigned as the new headmaster of Shibusen Academy by none other than his _honorable_ father. He did deserve this position, other than the fact that he's the rightful heir; he was also a hard working young man.

Despite those long, _harsh_ years of his tedious attempt to overcome his obsessive-compulsive disorder, he still couldn't accept the dreaded fact that his Weapon –his Death Scythe –was Soul Eater Evans –the Weapon his dearest wife had painstakingly helped to become a Death Scythe. It made him feel awfully uneasy and at times unbearable to have Soul as his Weapon, only because the man was disorganized and asymmetrical.

Kid rubbed his temple roughly, trying to keep away the impending migraine. He couldn't wait to go home and relax.

* * *

><p>A soft, concerned smile greeted Kid the moment he got out of the limo, and, after seeing that smile, he felt all the stress immediately dispersed from his body. Kid noticed that her usual signature pigtails were set loose and as an alternative, her ash blond hair fell softly like a waterfall on her small frame.<p>

"Okaerinasai," Maka greeted softly, beaming at him.

Kid gave his wife a small, wan smile before leaning down and tenderly brushing his lips against her lips. "Tadaima."

The Shinigami caught a small movement in his peripheral vision and glanced down to find a little boy, who looked exactly like Kid, clutched his tiny, stubby fingers into the older man's trouser and smiled lovingly and warmly at the older Shinigami. "Okaerinasai, Papa!"

Kid effortlessly took the boy in his arms, before attacking him with a series of tickles, eliciting a soft squeal and delicate giggle from the boy. "Tadaima, Seiichi." He gave the boy a chaste kiss on the forehead before gently handing him to his wife.

"You saw Papa already, so it's time to go to bed now," Maka sighed tiredly, while sporting a genuine, contented smile on her face.

"OK!" Seiichi agreed happily. "Goodnight, Papa!"

"Goodnight, Seiichi." Kid fondly ruffled the boy's dark hair –that didn't appear to have any of the Sanzu lines yet.

The Shinigami couldn't resist the urge to cringe inwardly and openly, as he watched his beloved wife and child walked up the long, huge stairs of the mansion.

He needed to sort this out, quickly.

* * *

><p>Maka worriedly stared at her husband with her huge, olive eyes. The silence was suffocating her; he wasn't this quiet, and she could see from his dark eyes and bare expression that something was greatly bothering him.<p>

"Kid, is something wrong?"

Kid slowly rolled on the other side, his back showed to Maka. A bit offended by that action, Maka bit her lower lip, worried and uneasiness clearly painting her face.

She tentatively leaned over him, her mouth near his ear. "Kid, are you OK?"

The Shinigami, who was too worked up in his thoughts, didn't even hear or take notice of his wife when she was already yelling at his ears. He didn't even break out from his stupor when his wife shook him roughly.

"Kid, what's wrong?" She was shrieking now, almost hysterical.

Without getting any response and feeling an angry vein throbbed on her temple, Maka roughly pushed Kid out of their huge bed before viciously throwing a pillow at him. She let out a satisfied huff when she heard a surprised yelp and loud thud.

Rubbing his sore back, Kid got up from the floor before letting out a sigh, grabbing the pillow Maka threw at him. "I'm sorry, Maka, but I don't have the time to play with you right now. I want to sleep-"

Kid was immediately cut off when he noticed that his wife was intensely glaring at him, her cheeks puffed angrily –and rather cutely, Kid thought, if the situation wasn't serious, he would have warmly smiled and laughed at her –and her slender arms crossed over her chest, displaying an angry appearance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, Maka." Kid flashed an apologetic smile at her. "Would you mind telling me again? This time, I promised, I'll listen." He crawled beside her on their bed, playfully hitting her with the pillow she threw at him.

"I was just worried about you," she said softly, her anger gradually turning into concern. "It seems like something is bothering you. I-Is something wrong?"

Kid's eyes widened briefly, before shaking his head affectionately, feigning a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

Maka didn't fall for it. "No, you're not."

"Maka, I assured you that nothing is bothering me. I'm completely fine." He gave her a smile, pulling at her cheeks to form the pout on her face into a smile.

"You're lying!" She brushed away his huge hands before holding them in her small hands. "Kid, I'm your wife, I think I deserved to know what or who is bothering my husband."

Kid gazed at his wife's pleading, soft eyes. He bit bottom lip before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

There was a long, pregnant pause.

…

With a blank, stony-faced expression, Kid blurted out, "Maka, it's _not_ symmetrical."

The Shinigami tried not to laugh when his wife's concerned expression crumpled into confusion, her mouth agape. "Kid… I…"

Kid cleared his throat. "I mean, don't you think Seiichi is not enough-"

Maka's olive eyes widened when realization dawned on her. "Don't even finish that," she quickly cut him off.

"Maka, wait. Please listen!"

"No, don't even say anything anymore. I know where this is leading."

Maka had a sudden memory of when Kid proposed to her in one of the most romantic place in Death City. Nothing and no one could destroy that moment –well, except when Kid kneeled down in front of her and presented her with two – yes, _two_ –engagement rings. That ruined it. Everyone knows you proposed with one ring only.

Soul and Black Star brashly laughed and kept teasing her about it. Tsubaki reassured her that it was as romantic as proposing with one engagement ring –but Maka had an uneasy feeling that she was lying.

Maka could feel herself fuming at that memory, and right now Kid was not helping.

"Please, Maka. Listen to me-"

"No!"

Maka quickly pulled the blanket over her head to end their conversation.

She heard Kid sighed before blurting, "Maka, why can't we have eight kids?"

Flinging the blanket aside, Maka grabbed the thickest and closest dictionary…

* * *

><p><em>Uhm, I don't know. Fail attempt at humor I guess. Haha. xD<em>

_This was an old fic actually; I deleted it a long time ago and just re-uploaded it again. Also, it's been a long time since I last watched and read Soul Eater, so correct me if I made any mistakes. Nevertheless, I still hope you enjoyed it~! Thank you for reading! C:  
><em>


End file.
